Коррупция
thumb|250px|В своей «[[Божественная комедия|Божественной комедии» Данте поместил мздоимцев в восьмой (предпоследний) круг ада. Иллюстр.: Гюстав Доре.]] Корру́пция (от — портить) — использование должностным лицом своих властных полномочий и доверенных ему прав в целях личной выгоды, противоречащее установленным правилам. Наиболее часто термин применяется по отношению к бюрократическому аппарату и политической элите. Характерным признаком коррупции является конфликт между действиями должностного лица и интересами его работодателя либо конфликт между действиями выборного лица и интересами общества. Многие виды коррупции аналогичны мошенничеству, совершаемому должностным лицом, и относятся к категории преступлений против государственной власти. Коррупции может быть подвержен любой человек, обладающий дискреционной властью — властью над распределением каких-либо не принадлежащих ему ресурсов по своему усмотрению (чиновник, депутат, судья, сотрудник правоохранительных органов, администратор, экзаменатор, врач и т. д.). Главным стимулом к коррупции является возможность получения экономической прибыли (ренты), связанной с использованием властных полномочий, а главным сдерживающим фактором — риск разоблачения и наказания. Согласно макроэкономическим и политэкономическим исследованиям, коррупция является крупнейшим препятствием к экономическому росту и развитию, способным поставить под угрозу любые преобразования Bardhan P. Corruption and development // Journal of Economic Literature. — 1997. — Vol. 25. — P. 1320. http://www.vwl.uni-mannheim.de/ciccone/Bardhan-JEL1997.pdf Tanzi, V. Corruption, Governmental Activities and Markets // IMF Working Paper 94/99. — International Monetary Fund, Washington, DC. — 1994. http://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=883840 . История коррупции Исторические корни коррупции, вероятно наверное походу, восходят к обычаю делать подарки, чтобы добиться расположения. Дорогой подарок выделял человека среди других просителей и способствовал тому, чтобы его просьба была выполнена. Поэтому в первобытных обществах плата жрецу или вождю была нормой. По мере усложнения государственного аппарата и усиления власти центрального правительства, появились профессиональные чиновники, которые, по замыслу правителей, должны были довольствоваться только фиксированным жалованием. На практике чиновники стремились воспользоваться своим положением для тайного увеличения своих доходов. Первым правителем, о котором сохранилось упоминание как о борце с коррупцией, был Урукагина — шумерский царь города-государства Лагаша во второй половине XXIV века д. н. э. Несмотря на показательные и часто жестокие наказания за коррупцию, борьба с ней не приводила к желаемым результатам. В лучшем случае удавалось предотвратить наиболее опасные преступления, однако на уровне мелкой растраты и взяток коррупция носила массовый характер. Первый трактат с обсуждением коррупции — «Артхашастра» — опубликовал под псевдонимом Каутилья один из министров Бхараты (Индии) в IV веке д. н. э. В нём он сделал пессимистичный вывод, что «имущество царя не может быть, хотя бы в малости, не присвоено ведающими этим имуществом». Особую озабоченность вызывала продажность судей, поскольку она приводила к незаконному перераспределению собственности и желанию решить спор вне правового поля. Не случайно ведущие религии из всех видов коррупции осуждают в первую очередь подкуп судей: «Даров не принимай, ибо дары слепыми делают зрячих и превращают дело правых» (Исх 23:8, см. также Втор 16:19); «Не присваивайте незаконно имущества друг друга и не подкупайте судей, чтобы намеренно присвоить часть собственности других людей» (Коран 2:188) и т. д. Однако начиная с конца XVIII века на Западе в отношении общества к коррупции наступил перелом. Либеральные преобразования проходили под лозунгом, что государственная власть существует для блага людей ей подвластных, и поэтому подданые содержат правительство в обмен на неукоснительное соблюдение чиновниками законов. В частности, согласно Конституции США, принятой в 1787 г., получение взятки является одним из двух явным образом упомянутых преступлений, за которые Президенту США может, быть объявлен импичмент. Общество начало оказывать всё больше влияние на качество работы государственного аппарата. По мере усиления политических партий и государственного регулирования, растущую озабоченность стали вызывать эпизоды сговора политической элиты и крупного бизнеса. Тем не менее, объективно уровень коррупции в развитых странах на протяжении XIX—XX веков значительно уменьшился по сравнению с остальным миром. Во второй половине XX века коррупция всё больше начала становиться международной проблемой. Подкуп корпорациями высших должностных лиц за границей преобрёл массовый характер. Глобализация привела к тому, что коррупция в одной стране стала негативно сказываться на развитии многих стран. При этом страны с наиболее высоким уровнем коррупции более не ограничивались третьим миром: либерализация в бывших социалистических странах в 1990-е гг. сопровождалась вопиющими должностными злоупотреблениями. В своём выпуске от 31 декабря 1995 г. газета «Financial Times» объявила 1995 год «годом коррупции». Варианты классификации коррупции Коррупцию возможно классифицировать по многим критериям: по типам взаимодействующих субъектов (граждане и мелкие служащие, фирмы и чиновники, нация и политическое руководство); по типу выгоды (получение прибыли или уменьшение расходов); по направленности (внутренняя и внешняя); по способу взаимодействия субъектов, степени централизации, предсказуемости и т. д. В России исторически коррупция также различалась по тому, происходило ли получение неправомерных преимуществ за совершение законных действий («мздоимство») или незаконных действий («лихоимство»). Этическая оценка коррупции Разные проявления коррупции имеют различную этическую оценку: одни действия считаются преступными, другие всего лишь безнравственными. К последним, как правило, относятся кумовство и покровительство на основе политической ориентации, которые нарушают принцип меритократии. Следует отличать коррупцию от лоббизма. При лоббировании должностное лицо также использует свои властные полномочия для повышения шансов переназначения или для продвижения по должностной лестнице в обмен на действия в интересах определённой группы. Отличие состоит в том, что лоббизм удовлетворяет трём условиямJain A. K. Corruption: a review // Journal of Economic Surveys. — 2001. — Vol 15, No. 1. — P. 71. : # Процесс оказания влияния на должностное лицо носит конкурентный характер и следует правилам, которые известны всем участникам. # Отсутствуют секретные или побочные платежи. # Клиенты и агенты независимы друг от друга в том смысле, что никакая группа не получает долю от прибыли, заработанной другой группой. Самые опасные формы коррупции квалифицируются как уголовные преступления. К ним, прежде всего, относятся растрата (хищение) и взятки. Растрата состоит в расходе ресурсов, доверенных должностному лицу, с личной целью. Она отличается от обычного воровства тем, что изначально лицо получает право распоряжаться ресурсами легально: от начальника, клиента и т. д. Взятка является разновидностью коррупции, при которой действия должностного лица заключаются в оказании каких-либо услуг физическому или юридическому лицу в обмен на предоставление последним определённой выгоды первому. В большинстве случаев, если дача взятки не является следствием вымогательства, основную выгоду от сделки получает взяткодатель. К уголовным преступлениям также относится покупка голосов избирателей (хотя некоторые считают её не формой коррупции, а видом недобросовестной избирательной кампании). Коррупция часто является поводом для призывов к насильственной смене власти. При этом обвинения нередко предъявляются не только конкретной политической элите, но и политической системе в целом. Как отмечает Оскар Ариас Санчес, авторитарные режимы способны успешно скрывать подавляющее большинство злоупотреблений властью от общественности, так что вывод об их коррумпированности делается на основе анализа косвенных свидетельств и пагубных для всего общества последствий. Напротив, коррупция в демократических режимах часто получает широкую огласку и пресекается прежде, чем она начинает наносить существенный ущерб. Однако периодические скандалы вызывают у граждан сомнения в своей способности оказывать влияние на процесс принятия в стране политических решений и разочарование в демократии Ариас Санчес, О. Предисловие // Основы борьбы с коррупцией (системы общегосударственной этики поведения) / Под ред. С. В. Максимова — М.: 1999.http://www.transparency.org.ru/CENTER/c_book.asp. Типы взаимодействующих субъектов Бытовая коррупция порождается взаимодействием рядовых граждан и чиновников. В неё входят различные подарки от граждан и услуги должностному лицу и членам его семьи. К этой категории также относится кумовство (непотизм). Деловая коррупция возникает при взаимодействии власти и бизнеса. Например, в случае хозяйственного спора, стороны могут стремиться заручиться поддержкой судьи с целью вынесения решения в свою пользу. Коррупция верховной власти относится к политическому руководству и верховным судам в демократических системах. Она касается стоящих у власти групп, недобросовестное поведение которых состоит в осуществлении политики в своих интересах и в ущерб интересам избирателей. Рынок коррупционных услуг Наиболее распространена децентрализованная (внешняя) коррупция, когда сделки заключаются индивидуально между должностным лицом и частным лицом. Однако добавление внутренней коррупции — между членами одной организации — придаёт ей черты организованной преступности. Согласно законам бихевиоризма, попадая в коллектив, человек перенимает правила поведения, которые в этом коллективе приняты. Поэтому, если внутриведомственная культура такова, что по отношению к взяткам царит «обстановка благодушия, порой безответственности при решении служебных вопросов, отсутствие гласности при обсуждении проступков сотрудников» Приказ ГТК РФ от 26.04.1995 № 287 «О состоянии работы по борьбе с коррупцией, должностными преступлениями и задачах по обеспечению собственной безопасности таможенных органов РФ»., то новопришедшие примут такое поведение как нормальное и будут следовать ему в дальнейшем. Распространение коррупции среди чиновников приводит к тому, что в ней оказываются заинтересованными и подчинённые, и начальники. Оценка потенциальной выгоды и рисков, связанных с коррупцией, в упрощённой форме описывается следующей моделью См. библиографию.: Данная система достаточно устойчива и этим обеспечивает стабильность коррупционной деятельности. Например, можно столкнуться с принципом презумпции добросовестности правоохранительных органов, который означает, что шансы уличить их сотрудника в неправомочных действиях ничтожно малы. На практике подчинённые делят взятки не только с начальством, но и между собой. Конечным итогом является формирование специфических для коррупции внутренних рынков и экономических механизмов. В частности, возникают позиции с особенно высокими нелегальными доходами. Борьба между чиновниками за такие позиции формирует внутренний «рынок труда». По мере развития коррупции происходит некоторая централизация рынка, начиная с уровня отдельных ведомств, когда чиновники вырабатывают тарифы за принятие конкретных решений, чтобы снизить внутреннюю конкуренцию за каждую взятку и повысить общий доход. Поддержка стабильности нелегальных финансовых потоков требует административных и законодательных мер, нацеленных на повышение экономической выгоды от коррупции и на снижение правовых и социальных рисков. Заинтересованность частного лица Вымогательство («государственный рэкет») практикуется чиновниками, обладающими дискреционной властью препятствовать кому-либо в получении лицензий, специальных разрешений или любых других услуг, входящих в компетенцию чиновника. Если чиновник имеет полномочия оценивать сумму надлежащих выплат (например, налогов или пошлин), это также открывает возможности для вымогательства. Столкнувшись с вымогательством со стороны госслужащего, частное лицо оказывается перед выбором: либо дать взятку (что сопряжено с риском разоблачения), либо обжаловать действия госслужащего через внутренний или внешний надзорный орган. Решение зависит от того, насколько затратна процедура обжалования, а также насколько гражданин осведомлён о своих законных правах и обязанностях госслужащего. thumb|Коррупция как сговор Сговор возникает при тех же условиях, что и вымогательство, однако отличается тем, что выгоден обеим сторонам и состоит в совершении сделки, наносящей ущерб государству. Например, в обмен на взятку, таможенный инспектор может занизить сумму импорта и тем самым уменьшить сумму, которую фирма-импортёр должна уплатить на пошлины. В сделку также могут быть вовлечены структуры, ответственные за надзор над чиновником. Области обогащения Одним из основных путей коррупционного обогащения для бюрократии, в особенности для верховной политической элиты, являются государственные расходыTanzi V. Corruption around the world. // IMF Staff Papers. — 1998. — Vol. 45, No. 4. — P. 559. http://www.imf.org/external/pubs/ft/staffp/1998/12-98/pdf/tanzi.pdf . Инвестиционные проекты во многом определяются решениями, которые высшие чиновники принимают по своему усмотрению. Крупные инвестиционные проекты (в особенности, с участием иностранных корпораций) часто предполагают передачу монопольных прав победителю конкурса, что сулит чиновникам особенно большие взятки. Некоторые проекты создаются специально для того, чтобы определённые группы получали ренту («''государственную ренту''») от тех, кто назначен в качестве исполнителя проекта. Государственные закупки, как правило, предполагают выбор объективно лучшего предложения из нескольких на основе конкурса, однако иногда чиновник может обеспечить победу продавца, пообещавшего наибольшие «комиссионные» («откат») со сделки. Для этого ограничивается участие в конкурсе, его правила полностью не объявляются и т. п. В результате закупки осуществляются по завышенной цене. Внебюджетные счета часто создаются с легитимной целью (пенсионные, дорожные фонды и др.) Однако в некоторых фондах, например, для помощи инвалидам, доходы могут значительно превышать реальные расходы, что стимулирует желание у некоторых чиновников присвоить «излишки». Наоборот, в случае дефицита чиновники часто решают по своему усмотрению, кому в итоге достанутся деньги. В некоторых странах, средства, полученные через иностранную помощь или от продажи природных ресурсов, направляются в специальные фонды, которые менее прозрачны и хуже контролируются, чем бюджетные деньги. В силу ежеминутных колебаний цен на товары, определить истинную сумму транзакции и величину отчислений в такие фонды непросто, что позволяет часть денег перенаправлять в карманы чиновников. Среди других областей, наиболее прибыльных в плане коррупции, следует выделить: * Налоговые льготы * Продажа сырьевых товаров по ценам ниже рыночных * Районирование, поскольку оно влияет на стоимость земли * Добыча природных ресурсов * Продажа государственных активов, в особенности приватизация государственных предприятий * Предоставление монопольной власти к определённому виду коммерческой (в особенности экспортно-импортной) деятельности * Контроль над теневой экономикой и нелегальным бизнесом (вымогательство, защита от преследования, уничтожение конкурентов и т. д.) * Назначение на ответственные посты в органах власти Коррупция в судебной системе Приведённые ниже формы коррупции относятся в первую очередь к судьям, однако в случае административных правонарушений могут относиться и к должностным лицам, уполномоченным рассматривать соответствующие дела (органам внутренних дел, органам пожарного надзора, налоговым, таможенным органам и т. д.) «Вилки» в законодательстве. Многие нормы позволяют судье выбирать между мягкой и жёсткой мерами наказания, чтобы он мог максимально учесть степень вины, тяжесть правонарушения и иные обстоятельства. При этом у судьи появляется рычаг воздействия на совершившего правонарушение гражданина. Чем больше разница между верхним и нижним пределами наказания, тем большую взятку будет готов заплатить гражданин. Альтернативное административное взыскание. Существуют нормы права с наложением альтернативного административного взыскания, например, штраф или арест. От большинства норм-«вилок» их отличает не только более широкий диапазон наказаний (и следовательно, более сильная мотивация у нарушителя к даче взятки), но и то, что правосудие осуществляют представители исполнительной, а не судебной, власти. Многие юристы полагают, что использование санкций подобного вида оправдано только в уголовном судебном процессе, но имеет под собой мало оснований в процессе административном: «Во-первых, судебный процесс построен на принципах открытости (гласности), состязательности, устности и непосредственности разбирательства. При административном же производстве гражданин в большинстве случаев остается один на один с представителем власти. Во-вторых, даже самая высокая мера наказания за административное правонарушение не настолько тяжка для правонарушителя, как в уголовном праве, чтобы её имело смысл дифференцировать» http://www.indem.ru/nak/Reiting.htm. Переквалификация состава правонарушения. Другой разновидностью «вилок» является дублирование состава правонарушения в различных кодексах. Это открывает возможности для переквалификации совершённого правонарушения в более мягкую категорию (например, из уголовного в административное или гражданское) либо наоборот, в более тяжёлую категорию. Разграничить преступления и другие правонарушения часто сложно в силу размытости формулировок законодательства, и в таких ситуациях судьи (либо должностные лица) принимают решение по своему усмотрению, что открывает возможности для взяток и вымогательства. Коррупция в частном секторе Как следует из данного выше определения, сфера коррупции не ограничена государственным сектором. Аналогичные злоупотребления происходят в общественных организациях (профсоюзах, церквях, благотворительных организациях и др.). В частных коммерческих предприятиях управляющие используют свою дискреционную власть при заключении контрактов, найме новых работников, надзоре над подчинёнными и т. д. Это открывает возможности для действий с целью получения личной выгоды, которые при этом могут наносить экономический ущерб владельцам или акционерам компании. Взятки в частном секторе принято называть «подкупом». Вред от коррупции Эмпирические данные показывают, что коррупция вызывает: * неэффективное распределение и расходование государственных средств и ресурсов; * неэффективность коррупционных финансовых потоков с точки зрения экономики страны; * потери налогов, когда налоговые органы присваивают себе часть налогов; * потери времени из-за чинимых препятствий, снижение эффективности работы государственного аппарата в целом; * разорение частных предпринимателей; * снижение инвестиций в производство, замедление экономического роста; * понижение качества общественного сервиса; * нецелевое использование международной помощи развивающимся странам, что резко снижает её эффективность; * неэффективное использование способностей индивидов: вместо производства материальных благ люди тратят время на непродуктивный поиск ренты; * рост социального неравенства; * усиление организованной преступности - банды превращаются в мафию; * ущерб политической легитимности власти; * снижение общественной морали Как писал Томас Гоббс, коррупция «есть корень, из которого вытекает во все времена и при всяких соблазнах презрение ко всем законам».. В высоко коррумпированных бюрократических аппаратах большинство государственных ресурсов сознательно направляется в каналы, где их легче всего разворовать или где легче всего собирать взятки. Политика правящей элиты становится направленной на подавление механизмов контроля над коррупцией (см. ниже): свободы прессы, независимости системы правосудия, конкурирующих элит (оппозиции) и далее индивидуальных прав граждан. Так, некоторые люди отмечают, что существуют случаи, когда поведение и внешний вид человека являются сигналом для правоохранительных органов к задержанию человека с целью вымогательства взятки. Существует также точка зрения, что к коррупции допустимо терпимое отношение. Согласно одному аргументу, в истории развития многих стран (Индонезии, Таиланда, Кореи) были периоды, когда экономика и коррупция росли одновременно. Согласно другому аргументу, взяточничество есть лишь реализация рыночных принципов в деятельности государственных и муниципальных структур. Таким образом, терпимое отношение к коррупции допустимо в условиях экономического бума либо пока она не затрагивает эффективность рынка в целом. Критики этой точки зрения возражают, что вследствие перечисленных выше причин, страны с высоким уровнем коррупции после периода роста рискуют утратить стабильность и впасть в нисходящую спираль Rose-Ackerman S. The Political Economy of Corruption // Corruption and the global economy / Еd. Elliott K. A. — Washington, DC: Institute for International Economics. — 1997. — P. 31. http://www.iie.com/publications/chapters_preview/12/2iie2334.pdf . Оптимальный уровень коррупции По мере того, как государство искореняет коррупцию, затраты на это малоокупаемое занятие возрастают так, что для полной ликвидации коррупции придётся затратить бесконечные усилия. Сравнивая потери от коррупции и затраты на искоренение коррупции для каждого её уровня, можно найти оптимальный уровень коррупции, отражающий наименьшие суммарные потери. Оказывается, для общества выгоднее не уничтожать коррупцию до конца, просто из-за высокой затратности этого процесса. Кроме того, чрезмерное увлечение борьбой с коррупцией в ущерб устранению её причин способно лишить административную систему гибкости, а население гражданских свобод. Правящая группа может использовать карательное законодательство для усиления своего контроля над обществом и преследования политических противников. Международная торговля Коррупция наносит многомиллиардные убытки международной торговле. Именно это стало одной из причин роста интереса к проблеме международной коррупции в последние годы. Так, американские фирмы-экспортёры утверждали, что они часто проигрывают выгодные контракты из-за того, что по закону не имеют права платить взятки заграничным чиновникам. Напротив, в большинстве стран ОБСЕ взятки иностранным партнёрам не только не запрещались, но даже могли быть списаны с дохода при уплате налогов. Например, у немецких корпораций такие расходы составляли около 5,6 млрд. долл. в год http://www.fas.org/irp/congress/1998_rpt/e105-19.htm . Ситуация изменилась только в конце 1997 г., когда страны ОБСЕ подписали «Конвенцию о борьбе с дачей взяток иностранным государственным должностным лицам при осуществлении международных деловых операций». Во исполнение конвенции в течение последующих лет были приняты законы, явным образом запрещающие национальным компаниям давать взятки кому бы то ни было. Причины коррупции Фундаментальное противоречие Производство любых благ требует расхода определённых ресурсов, который компенсируется средствами, полученными от потребителей этих благ. Зарплата служащих относится к числу расходов, покрываемых в конечном итоге за счёт потребителя, однако их деятельность определяется волей начальства и работодателя. Это приводит к ситуации, когда потребитель получает необходимую услугу или товар от служащего, но не может напрямую повлиять на деятельность этого служащего. Частным случаем является общественное благо, которое оплачивается за счёт налогов и предоставляется государственными служащими. Несмотря на то, что работу чиновников фактически оплачивают граждане, их работодателем является государство, которое наделяет их правом принимать решения, затрагивающие конкурирующие интересы различных лиц, по своему усмотрению. В отсутствие у кого-либо дискреционной власти, коррупция была бы невозможнаНижеследующий анализ опирается на модель агентов. См.: Роуз-Аккерман, С. Коррупция и государство. Причины, следствия, реформы / Пер. с англ. О. А. Алякринского. — М.: Логос, 2003.. Однако персона или группа, обладающая верховной властью, не в состоянии самостоятельно обеспечивать реализацию политики, которую она определяет. Для этой цели она назначает администраторов, которых она наделяет требуемыми полномочиями, в распоряжение которых она передаёт необходимые ресурсы, для которых она устанавливает правила поведения и над которыми она осуществляет надзор. И здесь возникает следующая проблема: # Консервативность закона. На практике инструкции меняются значительно медленнее, чем внешние условия. Поэтому они оставляют место для действий по своему усмотрению, поскольку иначе система управления становится совершенно негибкой, и несоответствие жёстких норм реалиям способно полностью остановить работу. Однако это означает, что в непредусмотренной законом, ситуации администратор может начать руководствоваться наиболее выгодной рентой. # Невозможность всеохватывающего контроля. Надзор требует затрат, но кроме того, чрезмерно жёсткий контроль наносит удар по качеству управленческого персонала и приводит к оттоку творчески мыслящих кадров. Таким образом, принцип управления сам по себе содержит потенциальную возможность для коррупции. Эта возможность перерастает в объективные условия, когда потенциальная рента преобладает над рисками. Данная проблема многократно воспроизводится в бюрократическом аппарате, поскольку администраторы высшего уровня назначают своих подчинённых и т. д. Особенность систем с представительной демократией состоит в том, что высшие должности занимают политические элиты, получившие властные полномочия от народа и рискующие потерей власти на следующих выборах. Причины высокой коррупции thumb|Фрагмент плаката Б. Г. Резанова (1956 г.) Большинство специалистов сходится на том, что основными причинами высокой коррупции является несовершенство политических институтов, которые обеспечивают внутренние и внешние механизмы сдерживания (см. следующий раздел). Помимо этого, есть основания полагать, что некоторые объективные обстоятельства вносят существенный вклад: * Двусмысленные законы «Простое, недвусмысленное, лаконичное и понятное законодательство сокращает потребности в большом аппарате чиновников и облегчает понимание законов гражданами». (Постановление VI Всеросийского съезда судей от 02.12.04 «О состоянии правосудия в РФ и перспективе его совершенствования»).. * Незнание или непонимание законов населением, что позволяет должностным лицам произвольно препятствовать осуществлению бюрократических процедур или завышать надлежащие выплаты. * Зависимость стандартов и принципов, лежащих в основе работы бюрократического аппарата, от политики правящей элиты. * Профессиональная некомпетентность бюрократии. * Кумовство и политическое покровительство, которые приводят к формированию тайных соглашений, ослабляющих механизмы контроля над коррупцией. * Отсутствие единства в системе исполнительной власти, т. е., регулирование одной и той же деятельности различными инстанциями. * Низкий уровень участия граждан в контроле над государством. Недоказанные гипотезы о причинах высокой коррупции Выдвигались и другие предположения в отношении обстоятельств, которые возможно являются причинами высокой коррупции: * низкий уровень заработной платы в государственном секторе по сравнению с частным сектором; * государственное регулирование рынков; * зависимость граждан от чиновников, монополия государства на определённые услуги; * оторванность бюрократической элиты от народа; * экономическая нестабильность, инфляция; * этническая неоднородность населения Shleifer, A., Vishny, R. Corruption // Quarterly Journal of Economics. — 1993. — Vol. 108, No. 3. — P. 599. http://ideas.repec.org/a/tpr/qjecon/v108y1993i3p599-617.html ; * низкий уровень экономического развития (ВВП на душу населения); * неанглосаксонская система права; * изначально невыполнимый набор обязаннстей, заложенный в некоторых нормативных правовых актах; * религиозная традиция; * культура страны в целом. Однако в более поздних эмпирических исследованиях данные гипотезы не получили прямого подтвержденияLederman D, Loayza N. V., Soares R. R. Accountability and corruption: political institutions matter // Economics & Politics. — 2005. — Vol. 17, No. 1. — P. 1. . Так, повышение заработной платы в государственном секторе по сравнению с частным сектором не приводит к немедленному снижению коррупции. С другой стороны, это способствует постепенному повышению уровня квалификации бюрократии и в долгосрочной перспективе имеет позитивный эффект. В странах с наиболее низким уровнем коррупции зарплата чиновников в 3—7 раз превышает заработки в производственном секторе. Одним из наиболее спорных вопросов является роль государственного регулирования рынков и государства как монополиста. Сторонники свободного рынка указывают, что уменьшение роли государства и рост конкуренции способствуют снижению коррупции, поскольку тем самым снижается объём необходимых дискреционных властных полномочий и сокращаются возможности добиться преимущественного положения на рынке посредством протекционного регулирования, а следовательно, возможности для поиска ренты. Действительно, для всех стран с низкой коррупцией характерна относительно свободная экономика. Наоборот, плановая экономика, характеризующаяся монопольной властью чиновников и поддерживающая цены на уровне ниже рыночных, порождает стимулы для взяточничества как средства получения дефицитных товаров и услуг Shleifer A., Vishny R. Pervasive shortages under socialism // RAND Journal of Economics. — 1992. — Vol. 23, No. 2 — P. 237.. Cуществует также ряд возражений данному аргументу. Во-первых, частный сектор не всегда в состоянии предложить удовлетворительное решение проблем, и в таких случаях большинство людей считает оправданным вмешательство государства. Это, в свою очередь, создаёт предпосылки для недобросовестного надзора и сбора государственной ренты. Таким образом, полное избавление от коррупции оказывается невозможным даже в открытой экономике. Во-вторых, процесс экономической либерализации осуществляется правительством, и поэтому по своей сути также является активным вмешательством в экономику (которое вдобавок может сопровождаться созданием источников коррупционного обогащения на приватизации). Поэтому на практике начальный период либерализации нередко характеризуется противоположным эффектом — всплеском коррупции Weyland K. The politics of corruption in Latin America // Journal of Democracy. — 1998. — Vol. 9, No. 2. — P. 108.. В-третьих, исследования показывают отсутствие зависимости уровня коррупции в либерально-демократических режимах от того, придерживается ли руководство страны неолиберальной или социал-демократической идеологии Kaufmann D. Research on corruption: critical empirical issues // Economics of corruption / ed. Jain A. K. — Mass.: Kluwer. — 1998. — P. 129.. Более того, во многих странах с низкой коррупцией относительно большие налоги и государственные расходы (Канада, Нидерланды, скандинавские страны, Финляндия). Борьба с коррупцией thumb|left|350px|Мировая карта восприятия наличия коррупции, 2005 г. Красный цвет соответствует странам, жители которых считают, что у них высокая коррупция, зелёный — тем, где население полагает, что коррупция у них невелика. На сегодняшний день не известны методы в педагогике и менеджменте, которые бы гарантировали, что человек будет идеальным чиновником. Однако существует множество стран с весьма низким уровнем коррупции. Более того, известны исторические примеры, когда действия, направленные на снижение коррупции, привели к значительным успехам: Сингапур, Гонконг, Португалия, Швеция. Это однозначно говорит в пользу того, что методы борьбы с коррупцией существуют. С формальной точки зрения, если не будет государства — не будет и коррупции. Способность людей на данном этапе развития эффективно сотрудничать без государства подвергается очень сильным сомнениям. Тем не менее, в условиях когда коррупция распространена практически везде, роспуск коррумпированных органов власти представляется одним из действенных радикальных способов от неё избавиться. Помимо роспуска органов власти, существуют три возможных подхода к уменьшению коррупции Ades A., Di Tella R. The new economics of corruption: a survey and some new results // Political Studies. — 1997. — Vol. 45, No. 3. — P. 496. . Во-первых, можно ужесточить законы и их исполнение, тем самым повысив риск наказания. Во-вторых, можно создать экономические механизмы, позволяющие должностным лицам увеличить свои доходы, не нарушая правила и законы. В-третьих, можно усилить роль рынков и конкуренции, тем самым уменьшив размер потенциальной прибыли от коррупции. К последнему также относится конкуренция в предоставлении государственных услуг, при условии дублирования одними государственными органами функций других органов. Большинство положительно зарекомендовавших себя методов относится к внутренним либо внешним механизмам надзора. Внутренний контроль Сюда входят внутренние механизмы и стимулы, существующие в самом аппарате управления: ясные стандарты исполнения должностными лицами своих обязанностей и строгий надзор над каждым служащим. С целью обеспечения надзора часто выделяют особые управления, которые функционируют автономно. Например, правоохранительные органы часто подчиняются главе исполнительной власти, так же как и бюрократический аппарат, однако при этом сохраняют значительную независимость. Внутренний контроль был основным способом борьбы с коррупцией в монархиях периода абсолютизма и до сих пор сохраняет высокую эффективность. В частности, Макиавелли полагал, что в монархиях, «правящих при помощи слуг», коррупция менее опасна, поскольку все «слуги» обязаны милостям государя и их труднее подкупить. Внешний контроль Сюда относятся механизмы, которые имеют высокую степень независимости от исполнительной власти. Независимая судебная система, при которой нарушивший закон бюрократ может быть легко и эффективно признан виновным, резко снижает потенциальную привлекательность коррупции. Одними из самых эффективных инструментов контроля над коррупцией бюрократического аппарата являются свобода слова и СМИ Brunetti A., Weder B. A free press is bad news for corruption // Journal of Public Economics. — 2003. — Vol. 87. — P. 1801. . Внешний контроль характерен для стран с рыночной экономикой и либеральной демократией. Предположительно, это связано с тем, что для реализации нормального функционирования рынка необходимы чёткие правила, механизмы обеспечения выполнения обязательств, в том числе, — эффективная правовая система, обеспечивающая здоровую конкурентную средуБродман Г., Риканатини Ф. Корни коррупции: важны ли рыночные институты? / Пер. с англ. // World Bank Policy Research Working Paper 2368. — 2000. http://www.worldbank.org/wbi/governance/pdf/wps2368_r.pdf. Либеральная демократия для достижения своих целей также опирается на систему выборов, правовое государство, независимое правосудие, разделение властей и систему «сдержек и противовесов». Все эти политические институты служат одновременно механизмами внешнего контроля над коррупцией. Однако не все положения либеральной демократии однозначно способствуют борьбе с коррупцией. Примером может служить принцип разделения властей. Разделение властей по горизонтали стимулирует их надзор друг над другом. Например, в парламентской демократии представительная власть имеет полномочия отправить правительство в отставку. С другой стороны, в президентской демократии ветви власти ещё более функционально разделены. Несмотря на это, коррупция в президентских республиках в целом выше, чем в парламентских, что возможно связано именно с трудоёмкостью процедуры импичмента президента. Далее, разделение властей по территориальному уровню и связанный с этим перенос большей части полномочий исполнительной власти на уровень местного самоуправления приводит к эффективному уменьшению размеров органов власти. Это повышает информационную прозрачность власти и уменьшает коррупцию. Тем не менее, федеративное устройство государства, обеспечивающее максимальную децентрализацию, часто приводит к регулированию различных аспектов одной и той же деятельности чиновниками разных инстанций, и следовательно, к большей коррупции по сравнению с унитарными государствами. Система выборов В демократических странах основным способом наказания избранных представителей за коррупцию является отстранение их от власти на следующих выборах. Это подразумевает, что сам избиратель отвечает за степень честности и ответственности тех, кого он избирает. Несмотря на высокую результативность выборов как оружия против коррупции, их действие проявляется достаточно медленно. Каждые 30 лет стабильного демократического режима оказывают на коррупцию такой же эффект, как собственно переход к либерально-демократической модели правления. Рядом авторов выдвигалось предположение, что изъяны избирательного процесса могут оказывать существенное влияние на размах коррупции. Даже если выборы проходят без нарушений, сама их система может стимулировать избирателя голосовать за того или иного кандидата по идеологическим причинам, игнорируя коррумпированность его лично, его подчинённых или его партии в целом. Эта гипотеза находит подтверждение Persson T., Tabellini G., Trebbi F. Electoral rules and corruption // Journal of European Economic Association. — 2003. — Vol. 1, No. 4. — P. 958. . Коррупция оказывается значительно меньше в странах, где в каждом избирательном округе выбирают несколько представителей по мажоритарной системе, чем в странах с выборами по пропорциональной системе и по закрытым партийным спискам или в странах с маленькими избирательными округами и выбором одного представителя в каждом округе. Это объясняется тем, что мажоритарная система обеспечивает наибольшую индивидуальную подотчётность, а выбор нескольких представителей или по открытым партийным спискам значительно повышает внимание, которое избиратели уделяют честности кандидатов. Меры общего характера Ликвидация упомянутых выше сопутствующих причин коррупции также относится к антикоррупционным мерам. Неконституционность коррупциогенных норм. Любые нормы, накладывающие на гражданина ограничения, могут вызвать коррупцию, за исключением норм, описывающих конституционные свободы и права человека. Последние накладывают ограничения не столько на индивидов, сколько на органы государственной власти, являясь институциональными гарантиями как против завышенных требований закона, так и против наделения органов государственной власти дискреционными полномочиями Головщинский К. И. Диагностика коррупциогенности законодательства. / Под ред. Г. А. Сатарова и М. А. Краснова.http://www.anti-corr.ru/indem/2004diag_cor_zak.htm. Коррупциогенные же нормы неизбежно нарушают права и свободы человека и гражданина, закрепленные в Конституции. Информационное обеспечение граждан. Данный метод включает в себя анализ законов с тем, чтобы, проанализировав закон, чётко, лаконично и доходчиво объяснить гражданам в чём заключаются их права и обязанности, какие нарушения что должны за собой повлечь, как проходит судебная процедура и что в ней учитывается. Зная всё это, граждане будут увереннее вести себя, оказавшись один на один с подталкивающим их к даче взятки чиновником. Открытость ведомственных систем. Прозрачность происходящих внутри ведомств операций и надлежащий гражданский небюрократический контроль сильно пошатнули бы фундамент коррупции. Но такой механизм невозможно реализовать в полной мере не только потому, что гражданская проверяющая система сама была бы подвержена коррупции, а потому, что таким образом информационная безопасность граждан и фирм нарушалась бы ещё больше. Например, государственные службы зачастую хранят конфиденциальные данные о гражданах, а органы безопасности и военные ведомства способны полноценно выполнять свои функции только при обеспечении секретности. Социальное обеспечение чиновников. Первоклассное медицинское обслуживание, беспроцентные кредиты для покупки недвижимости, большая пенсия — всё это равносильно повышению заработной платы в государственном секторе, и следовательно, увеличивает потери чиновника в случае, если его поймают на коррупционной деятельности. Судя по исследованиям, эта мера не оказывает немедленного воздействия на коррупцию, однако способствует повышению качества бюрократии с течением времени. Объективные трудности right|180px Суть проблемы при борьбе с коррупцией сформулировал Джеймс Мэдисон: «Если бы людьми правили ангелы, ни в каком надзоре над правительством – внешнем или внутреннем – не было бы нужды. Но при создании правления, в котором люди будут ведать людьми, главная трудность состоит в том, что в первую очередь надо обеспечить правящим возможность надзирать над управляемыми; а вот вслед за этим необходимо обязать правящих надзирать за самими собой» («Федералист», № 51) http://grachev62.narod.ru/Fed/Fed_51.htm. Одним из важнейших сдерживающих факторов для коррупции является уголовное законодательство. На практике законы в большинстве стран устанавливают достаточно узкие рамки в отношении интерпретации видов коррупции, которые считаются уголовными преступлениями, — чтобы исключить риск выборочного применения законодательства с целью подавления гражданских свобод и оппозиции. Поэтому, например, подарок может считаться взяткой только при наличии намерения оказать влияние на должностное лицо. Если должностному лицу по закону не запрещается принимать подарки в принципе, то доказать факт взятки, как правило, трудно. Напротив, растрата часто считается доказанной при наличии ущерба, независимо от того, было ли намерение у служащего присвоить средства или нет. Другая трудность, в особенности проявляющаяся при масштабной коррупции, когда большинство частных лиц дают взятки, известна в психологии и теории игр как «дилемма заключённого». С одной стороны, если все лица перестанут давать взятки, то они все от этого выиграют. Однако если только одно частное лицо откажется от взяток, то оно поставит себя в крайне невыгодные условия. Наконец, серьёзной проблемой является упомянутая выше устойчивость коррупционных рынков. Сингапурская стратегия борьбы с коррупцией Сингапурская стратегия борьбы с коррупцией отличается строгостью и последовательностью, основываясь на «логике в контроле за коррупцией»: «попытки искоренить коррупцию должны основываться на стремлении минимизировать или исключить условия, создающие как стимул, так и возможность склонения личности к совершению коррумпированных действий»ВЦИОП — Сингапурская стратегия борьбы с коррупцией. В момент обретения независимости в 1965 г., Сингапур был страной с высокой коррупцией. Тактика её снижения была построена на ряде вертикальных мер: регламентации действий чиновников, упрощении бюрократических процедур, строгом надзоре над соблюдением высоких этических стандартов. Центральным звеном стало автономное Бюро по расследованию случаев коррупции, в которое граждане могут обращаться с жалобами на госслужащих и требовать возмещения убытков. Одновременно с этим было ужесточено законодательство, повышена независимость судебной системы (с высокой зарплатой и привилегированным статусом судей), введены экономические санкции за дачу взятки или отказ от участия в антикоррупционных расследованиях, а также предприняты жёсткие акции вплоть до поголовного увольнения сотрудников таможни и других госслужб. Это сочеталось с дерегулированием экономики, повышением зарплат чиновников и подготовкой квалифицированных административных кадров. В настоящее время Сингапур занимает лидирующие места в мире по отсутствию коррупции, экономической свободе и развитию. Шведская стратегия борьбы с коррупцией До середины XIX века в Швеции коррупция процветала. Одним из следствий модернизации страны стал комплекс мер, нацеленных на устранение меркантилизма. С тех пор государственное регулирование касалось больше домашних хозяйств, чем фирм, и было основано на стимулах (через налоги, льготы и субсидии), нежели на запретах и разрешениях. Был открыт доступ к внутренним государственным документам и создана независимая и эффективная система правосудия. Одновременно шведский парламент и правительство установили высокие этические стандарты для администраторов и стали добиваться их исполнения. Спустя всего несколько лет честность стала социальной нормой среди бюрократии. Зарплаты высокопоставленных чиновников поначалу превышали заработки рабочих в 12—15 раз, однако с течением времени эта разница снизилась до двухкратной Lindbeck A. Swedish lessons for post-socialist countries. — Institute for International Economic Studies, Seminar Paper No. 645. — Stockholm: 1998. http://rincewind.iies.su.se/publications/seminarpapers/645.pdf . На сегодняшний день Швеция по-прежнему имеет один из самых низких уровней коррупции в мире. Экономический анализ коррупции Если величину взятки легко сравнить с денежным выражением суммы украденного, то для потерь субъектов от наказания приходится учитывать альтернативные издержки — количество лет, которое преступник проведёт в тюрьме, помноженное на разницу между его возможным среднегодовым доходом и тратами на его содержание в тюрьме. Также можно учитывать отрицательные социальные последствия снижения веса пойманного преступника в обществе и понижение его возможного дохода. Модель распределения ресурсов в экономике с коррупцией [[Изображение:Corruption with thieft.gif|frame|''Q'' — государственный товар, MR — предельный доход.]] frame|Вымогательство взяток приводит к снижению количества госуслуг. Модель, в которой ведомство производит один однородный продукт с кривой спроса D''(''P) со стороны частных лиц. Товар (услуга) продаётся чиновником, который имеет возможность влиять на количество продающегося товара. Он может просто отказать любому индивиду в предоставлении товара безо всякого для себя риска наказания. Цель чиновника — максимизировать величину взяток, которые он собирает от продажи государственного товара, официальная цена за который равна P'', а затрат на производство для чиновника нет, так как их оплачивает государство. Есть два случая — с воровством и без, от этого зависят предельные затраты ''MC ( ) для чиновника. Если служащий получает от граждан сумму, из которой передаёт официальную цену товара государству — то MC будет равно P''. Если же он ничего не передаёт государству и присваивает всю полученную от граждан сумму то ''MC для него равно нулю, и гражданин платит только взятку. Проводить дискриминацию граждан, назначая каждому свою цену, он не может и поэтому действует как монополист. Согласно данной модели, коррупция распространяется прежде всего вследствие конкуренции между чиновниками, поскольку наиболее привлекательные должности достаются тем, кто может за них заплатить наибольшую цену, что стимулирует сбор взяток. В случае коррупции с воровством, распространение коррупции ускоряется благодаря двум факторам. Во-первых, чиновники конкурируют за бюджетные средства. Во-вторых, для потребителей государственных услуг расход на взятку по сговору с чиновником получается меньше, чем на налог или пошлину, и поэтому взятокодатели оказываются в лучшей позиции на рынке, чем их законопослушные конкуренты. В свете борьбы с коррупцией, в данном случае достаточно ввести строгий учёт с целью затруднить воровство. Переход к коррупции без воровства, как видно из графиков, также понизит количество взяток. Вместе с тем, авторы модели отмечают, что она применима в основном к авторитарным режимам и неразвитым рынкам. В странах с открытой экономикой конкуренция в целом оказывает обратное — сдерживающее — воздействие на коррупцию. Если различные ведомства предоставляют одни и те же услуги, то у потребителя появляется выбор, и уровень вымогательства взяток снижается. Частные фирмы доносят на дающих взятки конкурентов в правоохранительные органы. Конкуренция среди политических элит в демократических режимах делает правительство более прозрачным. Модель агентов Данная модель рассматривает ситуацию, когда поручитель («принципал») не обладает всей полнотой информации о действиях исполнителей («агентов»). Поэтому он заключает с ними договор, содержащий выгодные для агентов условия, которые мотивируют их к поведению (главным образом, предоставлению услуг клиентам) в интересах принципала. Основные выводы модели агентов — без использования специальной терминологии — изложены в разделе Фундаментальное противоречие. Эта модель также применяется для исследования поведения элит, которые подвержены влиянию со стороны различных групп. Под коррупцией понимается конфликт интересов этих групп с интересами избирателей: принципалом является нация в целом, которая заключает с выборными представителями (агентами) общественный договор. Анализ показывает, что чем более информированы избиратели, тем меньше возможностей для коррупции у представителей. Со своей стороны, представители стремятся проводить политику, которая обеспечит им повторное избрание и при этом позволит им повысить свои личные доходы. Примером решения, создающего возможности для коррупции, является увеличение бюджетных расходов на оборону, поскольку это решение определяется как политикой, так и экономическими интересами различных групп. Коррупция в России thumb|Карикатура Б. Н. Перцева В современной России объём рынка коррупции превышает 240 млрд. долл. США http://www.rg.ru/2006/11/07/buksman.html. Согласно оценкам фонда ИНДЕМ, эта величина ещё выше: только в деловой сфере России объём коррупции вырос между 2001 и 2005 гг. примерно с 33 до 316 млрд. долл. США в годИсследование фонда ИНДЕМ «Диагностика российской коррупции 2005» http://www.anti-corr.ru/indem/2005diagnost/2005diag_press.doc.. К сферам деятельности (помимо перечисленных в разделе Области обогащения), которые в наибольшей степени подвержены коррупции в России, относятся: * таможенные службы: пропуск через границу запрещённых к перевозке товаров; возврат конфискованных товаров и валюты; занижение таможенных пошлин; необоснованные отсрочки таможенных платежей; * медицинские организации: закупка оборудования и лекарств по завышенным ценам; выдача несоответствующих действительности медицинских заключений; приоритетное обслуживание одних граждан за счёт других; * автоинспекции: необоснованное предоставление лицензий (водительских прав, справок о прохождении техосмотра); отсутствие законного наказания для нарушителей правил пользования дорогами; фальсификация сведений и выводов о дорожно-транспортных происшествиях в пользу заинтересованных лиц; * судебные органы: предвзятое рассмотрение обстоятельств дела; принятие неправосудных решений; * налоговые органы: невзимание налогов в полном объёме; возвращение НДС; вызванная конкурентами проверка и остановка производства; * правоохранительные органы: возбуждение и прекращение уголовных дел, а также направление их на дополнительное расследование; отсутствие законного наказания за правонарушения различной тяжести; * лицензирование и регистрация предпринимательской деятельности; * выдача разрешений на размещение и проведение банковских операций с бюджетными средствами; * получение кредитов; * получение экспортных квот; * строительство и ремонт за счет бюджетных средств; * нотариальное удостоверение сделок; * контроль за соблюдением условий лицензирования; * надзор за соблюдением правил охоты и рыболовства; * освобождение от призыва на военную службу в вооружённые силы; * поступление в государственные высшие учебные заведения (в основном юридической и экономической специализаций); * государственная регистрация, аттестация и аккредитация негосударственных высших учебных заведений; * поступление в специализированные общеобразовательные школы и дошкольные воспитательные учреждения; * прием на службу, позволяющую иметь значительный незаконный доход от должности в государственных и муниципальных учреждениях; * формирование партийных избирательных списков. Индикаторы коррупции Бесплатные * World Bank’s Enterprise Surveys * Transparency International * Global Competitiveness Report Платные * International Country Risk Guide Изображение коррупции thumb|Настольная игра «Коррупция» * Гоголь Н. В. «Ревизор». * «Коррупция» — настольная игра, разработанная Бруно Файдутти http://www.faidutti.com/index.php?Module=mesjeux&id=320 Примечания Библиография * Коррупция и бюрократизм: истоки и пути преодоления: Темат. сб. / Рос. акад. гос. службы при Президенте Рос. Федерации; ред. Иванов Г. И.. — М.: РАГС, 1998. * Волженкин, Б. В. Коррупция. — СПб.: СПбЮИ, 1998. * Основы борьбы с коррупцией (системы общегосударственной этики поведения) / под ред. С. В. Максимова — М.: 1999.http://www.transparency.org.ru/CENTER/c_book.asp * Конвенция об уголовной ответственности за коррупцию. — Совет Европы. Серия Европейских договоров. № 173. Страсбург: 1999. 27 янв. http://conventions.coe.int/Treaty/rus/Treaties/Html/173.htm. * Россия и коррупция: кто кого. / Текст подгот. Регион. обществ. фондом «Информатика для демократии» (Фондом ИНДЕМ). — М.: Изд-во Независимая Газета, 1999. * Альбац, Е. М. Бюрократия: Борьба за выживание. — М.: ГУ ВШЭ, 2000. * Кузьминов, Я. И. Тезисы о коррупции. — М.: Гос. ун-т. Высш. шк. экономики, 2000. * Тимофеев, Л. М. Институциональная коррупция: Очерки теории / Лев Тимофеев; гос. гуманитар. ун-т. — М.: Изд. центр РГГУ, 2000. * Богданов, И. Я. Коррупция в России: Соц.-экон. и правовые аспекты / И. Я. Богданов, А. П. Калинин; Рос. акад. наук. Ин-т соц.-полит. исслед. — М., 2001. * Аминов, Д. И. Коррупция как социально-правовой феномен и пути её преодоления / Д. И. Аминов, В. И. Гладких, К. С. Соловьев; Моск. акад. предпринимательства при правительстве г. Москвы. — М.: Юрист, 2002. * Роуз-Аккерман, С. Коррупция и государство. Причины, следствия, реформы / Сьюзан Роуз-Аккерман; пер. с англ. О. А. Алякринского. — М.: Логос, 2003. — 356 с. * Краснов, М. А. Коррупция на дорогах / Краснов, Михаил Александрович. — М.: Фонд ИНДЕМ, 2004. * Козонов, Э. Ю. Коррупция: истоки и пути преодоления / Козонов Э. Ю., Жукаев А. М. — М.: МАКС Пресс, МГУ им. М.В. Ломоносова, 2006. * Борьба с ветряными мельницами? Социально-антропологический подход к исследованию коррупции. — СПб.: Алетейя, 2007. — 234 с. Ссылки * Индекс восприятия коррупции — рейтинг коррупции по странам * Табель о взятках * Коррупция и борьба с ней * Межрегиональное общественное движение против коррупции * Фонд ИНДЕМ См. также * Коррупция в России * Мораль * Взятка * Магарыч Категория:Коррупция Категория:Бюрократия bg:Корупция ca:Corrupció cs:Korupce da:Korruption de:Korruption en:Political corruption eo:Korupteco es:Corrupción política et:Korruptsioon fi:Korruptio fr:Corruption he:שחיתות שלטונית id:Korupsi it:Corruzione ja:汚職 ka:კორუფცია lt:Korupcija mg:Kolikoly ms:Korupsi nl:Corruptie nn:Korrupsjon no:Korrupsjon pl:Korupcja pt:Corrupção política sr:Корупција sv:Korruption uk:Корупція vi:Tham nhũng zh:腐败